Journey
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Because sometimes, just one simple journey can change your life forever. KibaSaku/SasuSaku-centric AU


**Hiya! Okay, here's the deal. I was going to write a new chapter of _Inconspicuous_ when I got home from work. But then, work was really shit, I left half an hour late and because of that missed my bus, so had to wait another half an hour before I could actually head home, and didn't actually get home an hour later than I would've. So yeah. Pissed off.**

**So, naturally, I decided to do a one-shot that's been in my mind for a while, because, if this turns out crap because of my foul mood, I wouldn't mind as much as if chapter six of _Inconspicuous_ turned out crap. See, I don't even know if that last sentence makes sense. I'm also tired. **

**Apologies for any mistakes or anything, I never proof read my stories before they go out. I know I should, but when it's finally done, I get so excited I just wanna show it to people. Then I read it later and spot things that I'm just too lazy to fix.**

**By the way, I'm English, I don't know what bus systems in any other country are like, so to save myself a lot more hassle, I am just gonna use English transportation, no matter how crap it is.**

**Summary: Because sometimes, just one simple journey can change your life forever. KibaSaku/SasuSaku-centric AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

**Journey**

The first time I saw him, I called him 'Mr Hot-Stuff.'

Not to his face, obviously. That would've been embarrassing. Besides, I wasn't supposed to think that way, considering I had a pretty nice looking engagement ring on my finger.

So, in my mind, I was already an evil, horrible fiancée for thinking another guy was hot. Then, to top it all off, I tripped in mid-run for the bus.

That was the first time he looked at me. Damn.

I quickly stood up as if nothing happened, ignoring the raised eyebrows of my fellow bus passengers-to-be and the giggles that erupted from some of the younger ones. I thought I heard something from Mr Hot-Stuff, but when I turned, he wasn't looking. That quick glance as I landed flat on my face was as good as I got. Sigh.

I got to the back of the line and stepped onto the bus. My pass beeped in a friendly way (I like the friendly 'beep'. It means I can go places. Unlike the evil 'beep beep', which tells me I have to stay put) and I smiled at the grumpy-looking bus driver before walking towards an empty seat.

I looked up to the end of the bus, to see that the only seat available was …

Well, okay, there were none, but I built up the suspense, right?

So, I stood in an empty spot and used my left hand to hold onto the bar, casually staring at the ring on my finger.

I know what you're thinking: Who the hell would want to marry a pink-haired, green eyed, crazy girl called Sakura Haruno?

The answer to that is simple. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

We'd been best friends since school, and we had been dating for about four years before he popped the question a couple of weeks ago. I was still shocked, but it was a happy shocked. I'm quite an oblivious person, so, while all of my friends apparently 'saw it coming', I had no clue.

I mean, couples always spontaneously go to a really fancy restaurant and then go for a midnight walk in the park, don't they? How was I supposed to know he was going to get down on one knee and ask me the big question!

I blinked back to reality as I heard people shuffling off the bus, and looked at my surroundings. Kiba and I had only moved to this part of Konoha recently, and 'Operation: Live Together' was fully under way. I had been on this bus since we moved, but I was usually always with Kiba. But alas, he had work, and I got bored at home. So, I decided to go to the nearby mall that he worked in.

Thankfully, I knew I hadn't missed my stop because I recognised the houses we were passing. Plus, the younger passengers were still on the bus, and I was pretty sure the mall was the only place youths would get on this bus for. I had never gone past it myself, but I didn't think there was anywhere else that the younger generation would deem 'cool' enough on this route. From what I had gathered, after the mall, it was just some hotels and then more houses.

I sighed and turned back around, looking at the seat that had been occupied by Mr Hot-Stuff.

Keyword: Had.

At some point in my daydreaming, Mr Hot-Stuff had gotten off the bus. I inwardly pouted, realising that I now didn't know when he got off, and had hoped earlier that he was going to the mall as well. I was tempted to go and sit down, until I saw the large building I was so familiar with come into my line of eyesight. I smiled; this was the place where, as Ino so richly put it, the magic happens.

It was where I first became friends with the girl, after I was cornered by a bunch of bullies (refer to the earlier description of myself for more details) and she kicked their asses to oblivion. It was where our whole gang hung out for the first time, and it was one of the best memories I had. It was the place where Kiba and I had our first date. The mall has a pretty nifty cinema, so, naturally, our first date was in the dark, watching a big T.V, unable to communicate to one another. Why do people go on first dates like that? Still, it was a good film, and we had a laugh.

Focusing back in the real world once more, it was also the place where Kiba now worked. I had told him that I was going to meet him for lunch, and as I looked down at my watch, I was right on time. I smiled from ear to ear at the thought of seeing Kiba, and half skipped to his workplace.

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her, I called her 'Idiot'<p>

I said it to her face, of course, but she didn't hear me. Besides, I was too busy wanting to get on the bus to focus on some idiot with pink hair.

My pass beeped and I instantly made my way to my seat without a second glance to anyone else on the bus. I knew it sounded a bit arrogant to say I had my own seat, but hey, I was an arrogant person. You have to be when you're an Uchiha.

I sat down and watched the idiot get on shortly after, her hair tousled after her little fall. She grabbed the bar and was looking down, and it took me a while to realise she was staring at a ring.

An engagement ring.

Who the hell would want to marry a pink-haired, green eyed, crazy girl like her?

I shook my head. I didn't even know why I was paying attention to her in the first place. It wasn't like I didn't _pay attention_ to girls, if you get me, it was just … I don't pay attention to girls like _that_. Especially not when they had an _engagement_ ring on.

Besides, the way she looked was … peculiar … to say the least. I was one more to judge personality rather than looks, but if the pink hair, green eyes, and dreamy face whenever she looked at her hand were anything to go by …

She was annoying.

I saw my stop approach, and hastily got up and moved to the doors. Every time I got on this bus, it was to go to the same place. If my stupid 'best' friend lived closer, I'd probably be more bothered to use my car instead, but buses were less effort.

As the bus slid to a stop, I noticed other people get off too. I usually wasn't the only one; there were a lot of houses around this area, which were obviously occupied by people that used the bus. A group of girls giggled as I walked past them off the bus, but they seemed a bit disappointed too. Probably because I wasn't getting off at that damn mall that everyone goes on about.

I know what you're thinking. How can a very attractive (I'm not being vein. It's just true.) twenty-one year old male _not_ enjoy the mall?

The answer to that is simple: My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

I don't _do_ malls.

The bus had long gone, and I had almost completely forgotten about that strange being that was on it with me. I shrugged my shoulders and began the short walk to Naruto's house. It wasn't like I was gonna see her again, anyway.

Not that I care.

* * *

><p>Meeting Kiba for lunch had become a ritual for me, now.<p>

For the last couple of months, it's been the same thing. I run late. I nearly miss the bus. Mr Hot-Stuff glances at me. He sits in his seat (it's like the seat's reserved for him or something. Arrogant, much?) I stand in my spot. He gets off (I now know where – but it's not like I'm stalking him). I wait a few more stops. I get off. I meet Kiba. Eat lunch. Go home.

And repeat.

But today … today was _different_.

I was actually running early for once, and I was so early for the bus, I actually walked to the stop before mine. Just to spice things up a bit. Plus, I wasn't used to actually waiting for the bus, because it's always there when I leave the house.

So anyway, the bus came, and I got on it, the machine bleeping happily as I did so. I grinned at the grumpy bus driver (I wonder if he knows what a 'smile' is.) and looked at the two empty seats next to each other at the back.

Mr Hot-Stuff's seat.

I smirked to myself, freaking out some of the other passengers, and walked slowly to the seat as the bus took off again. I sat down and revelled in the actual softness of the seat. I smiled as we neared my usual stop, seeing Mr Hot-Stuff in the queue to get on. I turned my head to look out the window, pretending I hadn't noticed him, and waited as the bus slowed down and the doors opened.

Tension seemed to fill the atmosphere as he got on, and he walked up to where I was sitting, and glared. The reflection of his face in the window made me want to laugh, but I kept my cool, despite the threatening aura emitting from his body.

"That's my seat."

* * *

><p>I never liked waiting for the bus. I did the same thing every day, arrived too early, just to be sure I got the right one, and ended up waiting for about ten minutes. I wouldn't care so much if Naruto didn't have a hissy fit every time I turned up a tad later than usual. His voice annoys me, so I try to do what I can to prevent him from talking as much. Of course, he's still the biggest chatterbox I know, but one small thing at a time was enough.<p>

The bus approached, and I stood behind the same old lady as per usual. As the bus became stationary at the stop, I couldn't help but look down the road for a bob of pink running towards us. It had been the same every day for the last couple of months (not that I was counting), yet today it seemed she just wasn't getting the bus at all. That was strange.

Not that I care.

I got on, 'beeped' my pass, and walked to my seat without a second glance to anyone else on the bus. Though something was different. There was a shadow on the floor by my seat. Though … that would mean someone was sitting in it …

I looked up, and couldn't help but glare at what I saw.

Pink.

Idiot was looking out the window, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that she was in _my_ seat.

What was she doing? What was she _thinking_? When did she get on the bus? Why was she on the bus before me?

Why wasn't I doing anything to get her out?

"That's my seat."

* * *

><p>Wow.<p>

I never thought Mr Hot-Stuff could get hotter, but then I heard his voice.

Wow.

It was angry, but that wasn't what intrigued me. It was silky, graceful, but with a rough edge. It was deep, and blunt, and cut straight to the point.

It was _gorgeous_.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him, blinking up at him innocently. "I didn't see your name on it. Besides, my legs are tired. I can't stand up very long."

I knew he knew it was a blatant lie since I stood up every day on the bus quite happily. But the incredulous look on his face was to _die_ for. I found I had to stop myself from laughing again.

The bus was moving away from the bus stop now, and every one was settled except for Mr Hot-Stuff. He continued to stand beside the seat I was in, refusing to move. Just like I was.

"Look, mister. I have further to go than you. There is a seat right here that is just as comfy as the one I'm in, so why bother everyone else when you can just sit there and take it like a man."

The glare I got in return was a little scary, I'll admit, but he knew I had a point. I smiled innocently once more before turning to look back out the window.

* * *

><p>Idiot had quite a melodic voice, and had I not been so mad at her, I might have actually (yes, I actually shuddered at this point) <em>liked<em> it. Did she just tell me to sit next to her?

I knew it. I died and I am now in hell. The kind of hell where I will never be allowed to have my seat because an annoying pink-haired woman has claimed it for herself.

I was angry. I was past angry. Every other person on the bus seemed to notice this, except for her. She just looked out the window. Who does she think she is? No one answered back to Sasuke Uchiha. No one told Sasuke Uchiha what to do.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I blinked, and looked down, only to realise that during my thought process, I had actually sat down beside her. Does she have some sort of mind control or something?

Nevertheless, I continued to sit. I didn't have much longer before I got off anyway, and standing up in the middle of a bunch of empty seats made me look stupid.

Idiot just looked happily out the window, the sunlight catching the ring on her finger, making it shine as bright as her eyes.

Woah.

Hold up.

What the hell was that? I'm not a poet. Nor did I care about the sparkle of her ring or her eyes. They were both annoying. I only mentioned it because it hurt my eyes.

Stupid ring.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed my stop, and got up and off the bus before Idiot could even blink.

That girl has to get out of my head.

* * *

><p>I was tired.<p>

Kiba and I had been arguing a lot lately. He was stressed with work, and I was stressed trying to find work, and just both took it out on each other.

I didn't blame him, really. People say things they don't mean and whatnot. But that didn't stop that nagging feeling inside me that just … hurt.

Since it took a long time to go to sleep, I woke up extra late this morning. I was still able to get the bus as usual, but I didn't run. It was at the bus stop as usual, but I just walked slowly towards it, almost willing for it to leave before I got there.

I was meeting Kiba at lunch, as per usual, but I wasn't sure what was going to happen. For the last couple of months, arguments have just sprouted out of nowhere. A simple burnt chip could start everything off.

This was the first time the bus driver actually showed he had a heart, as he calmly waited for me to get to the stop and let me on. The pass 'bleeped', but I couldn't muster a smile today.

It had been like this since that time Mr Hot-Stuff sat next to me on the bus. I hadn't told Kiba about him, it would only make things a lot worse. So, obviously, Mr Hot-Stuff wasn't to blame in the slightest for what was going on, but that didn't stop me from avoiding his eye contact and standing in my old spot.

It had been a few weeks since that seat incident. Every day since then, I had sat next to him, whether he hated it or not, and we just sat. I still didn't know his name (hence why I still call him 'Mr Hot-Stuff') but it was nice. However, today, I stood in my old place, not missing his confused (and … worried?) gaze on me as I fiddled with my engagement ring.

Then the routine was as it used to be. He got off. I got off. I met Kiba. We had lunch. We argued. I cried. I went home.

And repeat.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks.<p>

Two weeks since I last saw Idiot.

She hadn't run for the bus for fourteen days.

Not that I was counting.

It was odd, not having her on the bus to just … be there. I had actually grown used to her presence. I hadn't told Naruto about her, but he seemed to notice I was actually slightly happier than before.

Okay, I liked her.

Uchiha's don't simply _like_ people, but for some reason, there was just something about her that made me like her.

So I didn't like the fact that she hadn't been seen for two weeks.

The bus driver seemed to notice, too, as he had become more grumpier as the days went by.

I knew something was wrong. I barely knew her at all, but I knew that she was definitely the kind of girl that was always happy, and innocent, and sweet, and everything that I was the complete opposite of.

So why wasn't she here?

Another week passed.

And another.

And another.

A whole month without Idiot getting onto the bus, and I couldn't help but freak out slightly. Had something happened to her? I didn't like not knowing things.

I got onto the bus as always, the little old lady taking her time as always, and I looked down the road for a mass of pink. But, as always, there was nothing there. I sighed and 'bleeped' my pass, sitting down in Idiot's seat instead of my own.

I looked out the window, and as the bus started to pull away, it jolted to a stop all of a sudden. Every passenger lurched forward slightly. I scowled and glared towards the bus driver, and the doors opened to reveal a pink-haired mess.

Idiot clambered onto the bus with two suitcases and a backpack. She had obvious bangs under her eyes and they were red and swollen from crying.

My eyes immediately shot down to her left hand.

No ring.

She attempted a smile at the bus driver, but it was broken and didn't reach her eyes like it used to. She held up her pass to the machine, and was about to just walk on, before a red light appeared, and a 'bleep bleep' sounded.

Her eyes widened as she tried the pass again. It still bleeped twice.

"I don't understand … I was sure I had money on this …"

She kept holding her pass to the machine, and it kept repeating the same noise. She looked at the bus driver helplessly, but, as fond of the girl as he was, he had to shake his head. "You can't come on if you haven't paid."

Her shoulders slumped, but she knew he was right. She dug through her handbag for a little purse, and opened it. She shuffled it around, and gave him all the change she had.

It wasn't enough.

Why I did what I did next, I will never know.

But before I knew it, I stood up, strolled to the front of the bus, and gave the driver the rest of the change he needed. Idiot looked up at me, shocked, but thankful. The driver smiled – yes, he _actually_ smiled – and was happy he could let the girl on.

I took her suitcases up to the seats and placed them in between our chairs and the ones in front. Idiot walked up slowly behind me, waiting for me to sit down before she, in turn, did the same.

I started to look out the window, almost embarrassed about what I did. I guessed that she was going to one of the hotels along this bus route, and hoped she actually had enough money for a night there.

I was never going to take her to Naruto's.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my arm. I stiffened at the physical contact, before I looked up at her face, her green eyes glossy from the tears she had previously shed. I relaxed under her touch, and she smiled.

A genuine smile.

That almost made me smile.

Ugh. What has this girl done to me?

"Thank you."

Screw it. Both sides of my mouth turned upwards slightly, before nodding back.

Idiot let go of my arm and extended her hand.

"I'm Sakura."

Sakura … I really should've guessed that I suppose.

* * *

><p>Mr Hot-Stuff stared at me for a moment, and I briefly wondered if we were on a first name basis. I wondered if he'd ever had a nickname for me, but quickly shook it off. A guy like him, having a nickname for a girl like me. That was unlikely.<p>

Soon after, his hand reached out and clasped mine. He shook it firmly, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke … I really should've guessed it was something cute like that I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. It is 23:56. I am getting up at 7am to get ready to leave tomorrow. I am EXHAUSTED. But I wanted to get this out so desperately before I left tomorrow, at least I'll hopefully have some reviews to come back to, and they'll make me happy enough to write the next chapter of <em>Inconspicuous<em>.**

**This was pretty different to my usual stuff, so let me know if you liked it. I hope the constant change between the two wasn't confusing. **

**I had to have some KibaSaku. I've been dying to write a bit for a while. I felt bad breaking them up, but, for the sake of SasuSaku, sometimes things have to be done.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I need sleep.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE … ANYTHING!**

**Over and out!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
